Entice Me
by Piper Ice
Summary: uhm. I edited enticing moments slightly. put it back up. it's T again. yah. I may write another spurofthemoment makeout fic, may not. have fun. oneshot.


A/N: hiya all, guess I can't concentrate on any of my stories haha. Have no fear I will soon, right now I want to write this make-out/thoughts fic. Yawn ish bored at midnight (yes im starting this at 12:04 a.m.)

Now for

_Enticing Thoughts_

Sora pov

All we were doing was sitting outside on the beach, right at the edge of the shore. Ever few seconds our toes would be licked by the on coming tide. It was easing into dusk, that perfect time of day. The humid stretch of mist laid itself atop our heads, creating a hazy dream. My sight was filled of clouded images. Mostly of her.

Kairi, my best friend and my not so secret true love. Every night around now we would each come out here, just to be around the shore, the water, the wind, and each other. Neither of us knew if one would be taken away by some unidentifiable force the next moment, so we took it in strides. This was our time, our night. Not even Fate could separate us now.

I leaned against the dock's steps block, facing the ocean. One leg propped up and the other laying straight out, Kairi sat in-between my legs, resting her tired head against my chest. Now and then, I would nuzzle the drifting girl's neck, to remind her of my presence.

The second time I did this, however, she looked up at me, tightening her grip on my locked arms around her waist. Her delicate hands encased my wrists and she brought my linked hands up to her lips. Kissing each finger, she stretched her hand up lazily toward my cheek. Cupping my soon blushing jaw, the redhead gave me a small smile and lowered my face to hers. Shifting idly to the side she made it so we were facing each other.

"Sora...we are inseparable…right? You won't leave if I won't?" A tiny bit of worry mixed with love in her bright cobalt eyes. Those eyes...they were the first part of this amazing girl that drew me to her. Those mystical blue orbs were hypnotizing. One glance, a nod, and I was lost.

I could see through her outer shell and gaze at her soul from my position. We both were always open around each other, when we allowed ourselves to be vulnerable. This was one of those times. I could tell, she wanted me to know exactly how she felt.

Pulling out of my daze, I nodded again, this time noticeably. I had lost my voice for the time being it seemed. My naturally goofy grin spread across my face as she smiled again, happy with the answer. She let go of our entwined hands, long enough to grasp my face and pull me down close to hers. I closed my eyes, wondering what to expect. I could _feel_ her nervousness, her enjoyment, radiating off her skin. I swear I could!

Just then, I thought butterflies had landed on my closed eyes. They flew open in surprise and I found a casually smirking Kairi tilting her head to the side, secretly asking, "Did you like your surprise?"

I couldn't resist and returned the question with an altered reply of my own. I took her lips in my own, smiling into the kiss. Even if she didn't smile slightly like I did, I knew she was grinning on the inside. Her hands still on my face began to change that as tiny palms made their way to the back of my defiant hair. Twisting her fingers in my hair only accomplished her task of startling me. I paused just long enough to pull away, mouth open slightly. My eyes mimicking my traitor mouth, I saw her porcelain face gazing at mine. We were close enough that my head was still enclosed by her hands. She pounced at my silence and made sure no more words would be spoken. There weren't words to describe my feelings at that point anyway. She was amazing in every single way, and that included her kisses.

Right before Kairi broke away from our kiss she ran her tongue across her already moist lips, which meant my own were granted the flash too. However, our lips did part and before I could open my eyes, light kisses were being trailed along my jaw. My skin was on fire at every place she touched, awarding her with a moan of pleasure. This time **I** was the one to surprise **her**. She wasn't expecting my response apparently. I began to pursue the further reaches of her neck, swollen lips meeting milky skin. I lightly sucked on the base of her neck before tracing her collarbone.

I hadn't even realized I was positioned atop her laying body until I heard nervous laughter below me. Opening my eyes I rose up slightly above her, full weight on my toes and arms. Did she not like this as much as I? Maybe something was wrong? Meeting her oceanic orbs with my sapphire ones, I saw a restraining scared look mare those pools of azure.

I mentally slapped myself. Of course she looked scared! She thought we were about to be carried away, most likely because we were sprawled on the ground, me hovering above her. In the back of my mind though, a nagging voice whispered in my ear, "But weren't you getting carried away? Isn't that what you want to happen?"

In the middle of my fighting with my annoying conscience, Kairi murmured my name and placed her hands on my chest. I broke up my brain's constant need to badger me to turn my attention to the young woman -er- under me. Raising my eyebrows I replied with a very intelligent, "Uh, yeah Kairi?"

She leaned up and kissed me full on the mouth catching me by surprise, and flipping me over so now she was pinning me to the sand. My chest was rising and falling rapidly from the sudden kiss and having her move so quickly and unnoticed! Had she always been that swift? Before my mind could go off rambling, again, I brought my focus back to what she was doing. She smiled wearily and lowered herself down on top of my slowly relaxing chest.

She pecked my lips once more and snuggled herself under my chin. I put my arm around her protectively, naturally, and sighed happily. She spoke again, her voice so soft. With her so close I could feel her body shake slightly, turning her words into a quiet purr. "I want to say three things to you Sora. Will you listen?"

I closed my eyes and turned my attention on her gentle voice wafting through the air, mixing with the breeze. It was like silk wrapping around the stars. It was night now; we had never stayed out here so late. It didn't matter to me anymore that others may wonder where we'd gone. All I cared about right now was Kairi, and only Kairi.

"Of course, love."

"Good answer!" She was still talking low but that only made the conversation more magical to me. I don't think anything could make me happier right now. She giggled loftily and continued. "One, thank you. I thank you for saying you'll stay. Even if you break your promise I know you'll be back." I could feel her smiling into the hollow just above my chest. I nudged her lightly on the small of her back and began to slowly rub that tiny patch of bare skin, relaxing her, encouraging her to keep talking. "Two, I love you Sora, and I always will..." she drifted off, unsure if she should say more.

"I love you too, Kairi." I whispered quickly. I actually said that. I wanted to sit up straight and kiss her again but something kept me lying down, kept me massaging her lower back. Then it hit me. "What's the third thing?"

She kept quiet until our eyes met. Her eyes shone will something I couldn't identify. All of a sudden I remembered what I was thinking about earlier. '_Don't you want to get carried away..._' Why did I suddenly think of **that**? My questions were answered

A breathy voice rustled the still ocean air. "Yes"


End file.
